Renyu High
by ReinaKagome17
Summary: Kagome shows up at Renyu High, supposedly to be 'Miss Perfect'. Actually, she is abused by her father almost everyday. What will the well known rebelhottie Inuyasha do when he finds out? Please R&R! InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 The New Girl  
  
"Good morning class. This is our new student. Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Kaede looked at Kagome and motioned for her to sit in the desk beside Sango.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sango. I think I was assigned your partner for the next few weeks until you get used to being around here."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"Today will be a free day, class. So you can talk amongst yourselves, but keep it down to a dull roar, please."  
  
Just then, a boy walked into the classroom. He had long silver hair and a nice body build. But what captivated Kagome most was his bright amber eyes and little doggy ears atop his head. He gave his signature, drop dead gorgeous smile as he strode past Mrs. Kaede's podium to his seat in the back of the room. All the girls giggled and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Who is that, Sango?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"That is Inuyasha. All the girls fawn over him. He is supposedly the class 'hottie', but I think he's annoying. I mean, honestly, he is REALLY hot, but from what I hear, he's also hot tempered. He and Miroku –the guy behind me- are good friends, but I never really got to know Inuyasha very well. All I know is that he is a half demon."  
  
" I have to agree with you, he is really hot. But, he looks like one of those I-don't-take-crap-from-anybody tough guys." "Trust me; you have no idea." Sango answered with a sigh.  
  
Kagome scanned the room until her eyes rested upon another cute boy. Then she turned back to Sango. "That other guy over there; who is that? He's hot too."  
  
"Oh. That's Taja. He is so fine. And he is such a gentleman."  
  
"Sure he is..." answered a voice behind them.  
  
"He is! You're just jealous because he gets more girlfriends than you do." Sango said as she turned around to look at the boy behind her.  
  
"Who is that?" Kagome whispered to Sango as she looked at the boy with short hair in a ponytail at the back of his head and a bright smile.  
  
"THAT is Miroku. He has a reputation for getting girls then dumping them as soon as he gets tired of them. He is such a pervert. Watch out, because he'll..."  
  
"AAHHH..."  
  
She was interrupted by Kagome who had just been groped by Miroku.  
  
SMACK!!! Kagome hit Miroku square in the forehead.  
  
"Sorry...I was trying to warn you."  
  
Miroku had a very pained but satisfied expression on his face. "Sorry Kagome. I just couldn't resist. Your butt just looked so inviting."  
  
Kagome could feel someone looking at her. And it wasn't Miroku. She turned around only to find her eyes met with Inuyasha's gaze. Her face turned a light shade of red, so she turned back around. 'Even if he is a half demon, he's still hott.'  
  
The bell rang to go home. Kagome slowly walked toward the bus stop. She climbed on the bus and went to the library to study. After she studied, she got on another bus and went home. When she stepped off the bus, she saw her dad's car at home. She sighed deeply and said, "Well, here we go..."  
  
She walked up the steps and turned the door knob only to find her dad sitting on the couch with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"Dad, I only went to the library to study for an hour, and then I came straight home..."  
  
"I don't care! My instructions were for you to come straight home! COME HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"But Daddy, I'm really sorry. I just..."  
  
"I DONT CARE!!!"  
  
He stomped over to her and slapped her across the face, leaving her lying on the floor with tears in her eyes. She crawled up in a ball to shield herself.  
  
"You stupid child. I never wanted you! I hate you!"  
  
Her dad then kicked her until she lay on the floor unconscious.... 


	2. Some Questions

CHAPTER 2 Some Questions  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to find herself in the same place she had fallen unconscious the night before. She noticed her dad was gone and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
owww... my head hurts. What time is it?  
  
She looked at the clock. It was already 7:00!  
  
"Oh my goodness! I have to hurry!!!"  
  
She ran up to her room and got ready. She headed out the door and ran to school without breakfast.  
  
"Hey Kagome. How are you? I tried to call you last night but no one answered. Are you okay? You don't look so well."  
  
"I'm alright, Sango. I just didn't sleep very well."  
  
"Hey Kagome. Hey Sango."  
  
"Hey Miroku." said Sango and Kagome in unison.  
  
They all went inside and took their seats.  
  
Mrs. Kaede came in and asked who was missing.  
  
"I'm sure Inuyasha is late...AGAIN." she stated with a sigh.  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in and threw the tardy slip on Mrs. Kaede's desk and took his seat.  
  
"Alright, we will have a partner project. I will pair you up. Let's see...first there are Sango and Miroku. Second is Kagome and ...."  
  
Kagome held her breath and hoped she wouldn't call out that one name...just hoping she wouldn't say...  
  
"Inuyasha." said Mrs. Kaede.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who also looked at her and abruptly turned his head "Feh"  
  
'Great. Now all the girls wanna kill me.' Kagome thought as she noticed all the girls shooting daggers at her.  
  
Why did I have to be paired with him! He has not been very nice to me...well, maybe I should give him a chance...I mean after all, I haven't given him a chance to be nice. Maybe it won't be that bad.  
  
The bell rang for lunch. Kagome met up with Sango and Miroku. They went to one of the tables in the courtyard and sat down.  
  
"Today has been a total bore." said Kagome.  
  
"You said it!" replied Sango.  
  
"Oh...I forgot my lunch. I'm going to go get it." Kagome sighed.  
  
Miroku was abnormally silent. "Are you alright Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah...I just wanna ask you, Sango, would you go on a date with me?"  
  
"What?! Of course not! I don't wanna be another name on your little list of dumped girlfriends."  
  
"What list? Oh...yeah. Well I can assure you that you would be much different Sango. PLEASE?"  
  
"If I do go on this date with you, I can assure you that you won't like it as much as you think."  
  
"We'll see about that when we get there. So is that a yes?"  
  
"I guess so..." Kagome came back with her lunch.  
  
They finished their lunch and went to class. The rest of the day passed by very slowly...  
  
Kagome went to the bus and got on. When the bus pulled up at her house, she reluctantly got off. Today she came straight home. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. She noticed that her dad wasn't home yet. She went up to her room and did her homework and then went downstairs to watch TV. She heard her dad drive up. She stood up as she saw the door knob turning and held her breath. She hoped he was in a good mood so he would let her go to the dance club.  
  
He walked through the door. To Kagome's surprise  
  
he had a woman with him and he looked very happy. She finally got up the courage to ask her dad...  
  
"Uh...dad, can I go to the dance club tonight.... so I won't be in your way?"  
  
"What time will you be home, dear?" He asked in eerily sweet voice. 'I hate it when he put up that stupid I'm-such-a-good-father front to impress people; then hits me later...' "I'll be home by 11:30."  
  
"11:00." He corrected her with a stern voice. "Done." She said quickly while running upstairs to her room.  
  
She was so happy when her dad said she could.  
  
She put on a bright pink tank top and a black skirt that came down below her knees and fit very loosely. Her dad didn't like her to look sexy, because that attracted boys and he didn't want any one to find out how he treated her.  
  
She grabbed a small bag hidden in the bottom of her closet and opened it up to throw in a maroon spaghetti strapped tank top and short black miniskirt hidden in the bottom of her dresser drawer. She also threw in a few items to do her hair with and some black knee-length boots. She grabbed her purse and the bag and headed off to the dance club.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Kagome crossed the street and ran over to the little restaurant called Dagle's Deli to meet Sango. When she walked in, Sango was sitting at a table over by the bathroom. Sango eyed her outfit.  
  
"Are you going to wear that to the dance club? Not that there's anything wrong with it but..."  
  
"No Sango, that's what this bag is for." She held up the small bag from before and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, a whole new Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was in ringlets and she was wearing the red tube top and black miniskirt. She had on more makeup too.  
  
Sango just sat dumfounded staring at her. "Wow Kagome, you look great."  
  
"Thanks. Now let's go."  
  
They both walked down the sidewalk and crossed the street. They walked in the dance club. The music was blaring and it was very crowded. Then Kagome saw him. It was Inuyasha. He looked good...no he was HOT. 'As always...' she thought. He was wearing a black button up shirt that was partially unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest and faded 'pretty boy' blue jeans.  
  
Kagome just stared until she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
It was Taja. He looked good too.  
  
"Oh yeah? Sorry."  
  
"I was wandering if you wanna dance?"  
  
She couldn't believe that one of the hottest guys at school was asking her to dance. She was so dumbfounded that she was off in her own little world. She was popped back into reality when someone from behind accidentally hit her, slightly pushing her towards Taja. Though he didn't mind catching her.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's fine. So do you wanna?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'd love to."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the dance floor.  
  
She had never really been to a dance club before so she wasn't really sure how to dance. So she decided to just let the music take over her body. Before she knew it, she was dancing just as well as everyone else.  
  
"Do you want something to drink, Kagome?" Taja offered.  
  
"Yes. Thanks" Taja went to go get something to drink. Kagome turned around and jumped slightly when she saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her. She loved his amber eyes, especially when they were fixed on her. They just seemed to melt her insides.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you? You look really different."  
  
"Different?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I mean a....better....different. Not that you were bad or any-" She noticed he was stuttering and decided to take advantage. She put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
She smiled up at him seductively and started swaying her hips to the music.  
  
"Inuyasha, wanna dance?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered quickly.  
  
"Ummm...I noticed you were here with Taja. Are you and him dating now?"  
  
"No. I am not here with him. I was just dancing with him because he asked me to. Why? Are you jealous?" She smiled innocently and stared into his amber eyes.  
  
"NO! Why would I be jealous of HIM?"  
  
"Because he got to dance with me."  
  
"So. I'm dancing with you now anyways."  
  
"Well, he got to first..."  
  
She was enjoying her self so much, dancing with Inuyasha and for the fist time in a long time, just having fun that she completely lost track of the time.  
  
She suddenly remembered her curfew and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and to look at his watch. It was 11:30!!!  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have to go...I'm so sorry...I have to go home!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"My dad never lets me stay out past 11:00 and it is 11:30 now. He'll kill me!" She turned around to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek unexpectedly. She was completely caught off guard.  
  
Did he just kiss me? Even though it was just on the cheek. Actually, It wasn't that bad.  
  
"Bye Kagome. Have a nice night..." he said casually as she stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha." She turned to leave but then turned back around and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left. 


End file.
